The Presence
by Empress-JEH
Summary: Ever wondered where Kagome's power originally come from? Why she could never seem to harvest or use it properly until the very last showdown? Or why her powers always seemed different from the others? It's time to clear some confusion and map out her actions. While we're at it lets unlock some secrets of the Bone Eater's Well and Goshiboku, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

_**Feudal Japan**_

"Sit boy!"

A loud crash was heard throughout the village of Edo. However, not a single head turned knowing it was a usual occurrence. Closer to the eastern side, near the Goshinboku, an inu hanyou could be seen twitching in his self-constructed crater with a raven haired young woman glaring at his exposed back and a young kitsune hiding between her legs while discreetly poking his tongue out towards the fallen inu.

"Why does it matter if Lord Sesshomaru is visiting Rin more often than usual?! One, it's none of our business and two I am going home whether you like it or not. Oh, and if you hit Shippo one more time Inuyasha. I assure you. You. Won't. Come. Back. Up." the raven head huffed, after seeing her best friend's ears flatten. She swiftly turned around, grabbing her backpack along the way, to head towards her initial goal; the Bone Eater's Well.

Shippo, having already stepped away from his adoptive mother when she turned to leave, slowly inched his way towards the sulking hanyou. "Heh, you'd think you'd learn, Inuyasha."

After dodging the sharp claws of the inu, Shippo swiftly made his way towards his mother to send her off once again. Knowing she was still waiting for him, he quickened his pace the way she taught him to. Then seeing her silhouette beyond the tree line, he exclaimed, "Mama!"

Hearing Shippo's shout she stood up from her perch on the lip of the well and opened her arms, hugging her son tightly, peppering his face with kisses before releasing him again.

"I really wish I could take you with me Shippo. But I don't want to ruin your senses before they even fully develop! I'll see you in a week. Love you so much~ And be a good boy!"

With a parting peck onto Shippo's cheeks, the-girl-who-overcame-time went back to her original timeline leaving only the trail of ancient magic that foretold of her presence. But before the glow of the well disappeared a single violet butterfly appeared from the depths of the well, fluttering back through the village passing Sesshomaru and his pack before flying into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Modern Tokyo**_

Snow was heavily falling that day. Kagome sighed wistfully staring out the window. Class had been dismissed for a while now but she had stayed back listening to the hustle of the students on the floor below. _When did this side seem to get so dreary?_ A certain silver-haired hanyou popped up in her mind. _Right… the moment I decided to go along with that adorable lunatic._

Sighing wearily Kagome picked up her bag making her way out the classroom, into the hallway and towards the school library. She glanced up at the sky before she picked up her pace. _Better get some study done before I head out shopping_.

As she approached the two-floored library, Kagome noticed the lack of students mingling around _. Is it really that late?_ She took a quick glance at her watch. _Odd… free period is usually when everyone's prancing around._ Ignoring the slight shiver that ran down her spine, she entered the library. Looking around for an empty desk to study, Kagome's eyes lit up when she spotted a deserted study corner. _Perfect._

Two hours later the end of school bell rang, Kagome looked up at the clock. _Wow, time flew by._ She packed up her equipment and exited the library.

"Hey Kagome!" Turning her head towards the direction of her name being called, she smiled at the sight of her friends.

Kagome waved back, "Hey guys!"

When they were at an arms-length from each other, they simultaneously made their way out of school.

"Have the books finally killed you?" Yuka teased.

Snorting Kagome shook her head, "Not yet."

"Are you sure you can be out and about like this Kags?" Ayumi bit her lip, "I mean, I love how you get to spend time with us but I don't want to at the cost of your health."

Hearing the worry in her voice, Kagome's eyes softened, "I'm fine. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Simultaneously seeing her friend's postures relax, Kagome internally sighed. _They have no idea how fine I am_. She giggled at her own joke. Feeling her friend's questioning gazes she just shrugged.

"Anyone up for WacDonalds? My treat~" Kagome asked.

Eri and Yuka rapidly nodded, "Definitely." While Ayumi just beamed at her, "Yes, please!"

Giggling they all made their way towards the fast-food restaurant, ordering, then making their way towards their usual table.

Not one to waste an opportunity, Eri began her interrogation, "So…" she shared a secret wink with Yuka, who grinned in return, "Any news on your delinquent boyfriend you're willing to share or have you finally come to your senses and broken up with him?"

Before Kagome could answer, a kaleidoscope of butterflies of varying colours flew by the window capturing everyone's attention.

"Butterflies flying around during the winter?!" Yuka exclaimed in confusion.

Just then Kagome spotted a familiar ravenette with piercing multi-coloured eyes. _Now?!_ But as she blinked both the female and butterflies were gone. Only a dozing true owl, that was perched on the high tree branch opposite the window, was left that signalled her previous presence.

"What is the world coming to…" Ayumi wondered out loud. _My thoughts exactly_.

"Anyways, don't think that distracted me!" Eri pressed on, "So?"

"So, what?" Kagome asked.

"Have you been listening at all for the past five minutes?" Yuka huffed.

"Not really…" Kagome drawled out. _Just trying to figure out how you don't even blink an eye at a more than unusual occurrence_. She took a glance at Ayumi's dazed expression. _Thankfully not everyone is boy-crazed enough to ignore the obvious._ Following Ayumi's line of sight, she saw realized Ayumi was staring at the true owl. Kagome's eyes microscopically widened at a sudden thought. _Maybe… just maybe…_

Tuning back into her friend's animated conversation she heard Yuka say, "-so I said, no matter how good looking you are. There's no way I'd date a douc bag like you."

Eri, who was completely enthralled with the story and had temporarily forgotten about the interrogation, dramatically gasped, "But Yu-chan! You completely missed your chance!"

Yuka daintily sniffed, "I'd rather marry an ice-cold bastard than an evil incarnate like him." Kagome almost laughed out loud. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were comparing Naraku, or one of his incarnations, and Sesshomaru._

Eri gently patted Yuka's back, "Hmm, maybe next time then.." Then she clapped her hands at a sudden realization, "Did I tell you about this guy-" _Oh dear god, here it comes._ "-I reckon he'd make a totally cute couple with Kagome~!"

Simultaneously their eyes turned towards her. Kagome recognized the sly glint in their eyes and turned to Ayumi, whom had snapped out of her day dream and quietly listened to their conversation, silently pleading for help.

Ayumi immediately went into mediator mode, "Hey Er-chan, Yu-chan?" Both girls turned their eyes towards their other best friend, "Weren't you going to tell us about that new cute girl in our class?"

Yuka's eyes lit up, "Oh, yeah! I'd totally forgotten about it!"

Kagome relaxed when she saw it was safe. She mouthed a 'thank you' towards Ayumi, who smiled and winked in returned and both returned to listening to their friend's.

By the time she parted with her friends, her hands were completely loaded with shopping and groceries. Kagome glared at the steep staircase. _Sometimes, I really hate you._ Hearing a rustle in the bush she took a stance, ready to run only to hear a soft chiming, "Now, now jewel. It's only me."

The same black-haired beauty from that afternoon emerged from the shadows. The sunset highlighted her dark hair, making it look a deep red, while her eyes sparkled in apologetic amusement, "Sorry hun. Did I scare you?"

Kagome rapidly blinked. Then when she still didn't disappear she rubbed her eyes. Finally realizing the figure was real, Kagome squeaked, "Onee-sama?!" She looked around worriedly.

"Don't worry Kagome. No one else is around. You don't truly think This One is that careless, ne?" the female teased.

Lightly blushing, Kagome shook her head and took a proper glance at her companion. With all things considered, it was odd seeing her in a casual black turtle neck, denim jeans and a white scarf as she was used to seeing her Goddess in a **jūnihitoe.**

"Can you guess why I'm here my love?" Kagome's onee-sama gently questioned.

At the thought of her onee-sama's visit, Kagome's face darkened. Feeling pity towards one of her protégé's, the goddess wrapped her thin arms around Kagome softly rubbing her back, "Don't stress lotus, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Kagome slightly relaxed in her onee-sama's arm and nodded her head. Turning her head towards the shrine, she took a deep breath and stepped forward, making her way upwards. _It's time they find out. After all, a journey of a thousand miles begins with one step._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor any of the characters**

 _ **Modern Tokyo**_

As both females entered Kagome's household, they both slipped off their outdoor shoes replacing them with indoor slippers. Kagome gave her female companion another long weary stare. The only thing she got was a bright smile and another reassuring squeeze. _Here goes everything._ "Mama, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen~!", her mother's voiced chimed.

Before heading to the kitchen, Kagome went up the staircase to put away her school bag while her onee-sama went directly to the kitchen. When she finished changing, Kagome scuttled to the kitchen, only to pause in the hallway in front of her little brother's door. Hearing laughter and playful banter from the other side, she continued on her way to the kitchen as she smiled sadly. _I'm gonna miss this._

When she arrived at the table. Her mother's sad but understanding eyes greeted her. Blinking she turned towards her onee-sama whom was calmly sipping her coffee, "You told her?"

"I figured it out.", Kagome's mother said.

"Oh." Kagome could only stare at the ground, shuffling her feet as she did as a child.

"Don't worry about us, Kagome. Just promise me one thing.", her mother came up to her and pulled her down onto a seat.

Kagome looked up at her mother's pleading eyes, "Anything."

"Finish school.", her mother said.

Understanding the meaning behind her words, Kagome's eyes widened, "You knew?!"

Like all mothers, her knowing sad smile came unbidden, "Always."

Not realizing the true depth of her mother's words, Kagome bristled, "And you didn't bother telling me? Not even a warning?"

"I couldn't, no matter how much I'd wanted to."

As her mother's words sank through she calmed and lightly blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-. I mean of course you'd know, it was just-. It's just-"

Taking a deep breath, she gave her mother a hard stare and she started again, "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Her mother nodded. Kagome pursued her lips, "But I won't be able to see you for who knows how long. I can't even communicate! And…" she trailed off while her eyes watered, "I'll miss you." Fiercely hugging her mother, whom hugged her back just as hard, she wiped her eyes.

"What's going on?" A voice from the corridor interrupted the tender moment. All eyes turned towards the confused male duo.

"Hey there sport.", Kagome got up to ruffle her brother's head, who only grunted and swatted her hand away.

Ruffling the other males head, who just grinned, she questioned, "Aren't you two supposed to be training? Last I heard, someone got promoted." She gave her brother's friend a meaningful look. Souta, her brother, snickered loudly, "Don't worry nee-chan! With my help, he won't die so easily. Plus I reckon he's more than ready for the position~."

Shaking her head at the two boys, Kagome returned to the table with them. The conversation drifted to lighter topics; how their day had gone, upcoming soccer matches her brother had, school, etc. As time dragged on and her brother's friend went back home. Kagome noticed her brother kept on steeling glances at her onee-sama and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself. _Here it comes._

"Onee-chan, are you leaving soon?", her brother's question had been light but the weight of the words made her slump.

Sadly smiling she replied, "Yeah, I am."

Not noticing her dilemma, Souta continued, "When will you be back this time?"

Sneaking a quick glance towards her onee-sama's direction, she hesitated, "See Souta, I'm not quite sure when…"

"Ah! Is it one of those long journey's like last time, nee-chan? That's ok. We'll be fine!", her brother beamed at her.

Swallowing thickly, she corrected him, "No. Souta it's not like last time." Kagome looked towards her mother for help. However, she was seemingly busy preparing for dinner.

"Eh? What'd you mean?"

Closing her eyes, she quickly said, "I might not be coming back, Souta."

When she opened her eyes, her brother's confused and shocked expression greeted her.

"What do you mean not coming back? Nee-chan you always come back." Nervously laughing he continued, "Oh, I get it. This is payback for last time, ne? You know I was only kidding nee-chan. Plus that purple hair looked good on you!"

Her eyes softened, "No, Souta." She grabbed his hand from behind his head, "I'm saying you might not be seeing me for a really long time."

"How long is a long time? Nee-chan, you said you'd try to attend the finals. No, you promised!" his panicked expression almost made her tear up again.

Hugging him close, Kagome said, "Of course I'm going to be there! Listen to me carefully."

Pulling slightly back, she looked towards her goddess who nodded, "I'm going to another place. Somewhere other than Feudal Japan."

"What?" his bewildered expression would've been cute if not for the serious situation, "Nee-chan, you're not making any sense."

Sighing she sat back on her seat, "I can't tell you too much right now. Please Souta, just trust me. I need to be elsewhere. I know how much you hate to lie to your friends about me being constantly sick, I know how annoying it is when I can barely attend your games, and I know how you hate it when I'm gone for so long. But you have to trust me with this. No matter what happens from now on, you should know that you'll be fine."

Her brother's eyes started tearing up, "What's so important that you have to leave us?"

A pang of guilt drifted through her body. Not quite knowing how to respond she sighed.

Then Kagome's eyes closed, her concentration on the thick, strong, steady power flowing through her. She felt her power respond to her calls as she prodded it gently. Taking a deep breathe, she internally searched for her injury that she had received from Miss Centipede. She cringed when she noticed that a chunk of her power was bundled up in a ball of yarn around the bitten area. Hearing her brother and mother gasp, Kagome assumed that her powers had leaked onto her physical form. Opening her eyes, she met the gaze of her shell-shocked brother, "Nee-chan, your eyes… they're…"

"Lavender?" she finished, "I know." Kagome sighed letting her powers continually flow out. "See the thing is Souta. Even I don't know why it's gone that way."

"Is that why…?", Souta drifted off.

"Yup." Kagome said, "My powers have…" she paused, blew stray baby hairs from her face and started again, "I need to finish this Souta, both my powers and my story."

Understanding finally dawned onto his eyes. However, before she could rejoice at not having to explain, he asked hopefully, "But you will come back? Right nee-chan?"

Smiling ruefully at him, she said, "Let's hope I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

 _ **Modern Tokyo**_

Kagome nervously shifted the now light weight black backpack. She had traded the garish yellow pack with the more 'time' suitable one due to the gaping hole at the bottom of it. Kagome glanced back at her expectant family, minus her onee-sama whom had seemingly disappeared after the arrival of her grandfather. She went up to each member and gave them each a tight squeeze.

Stepping back she realized her mother had slightly teared up. Taking both her mother's hands into her own, Kagome reassured her, "I'll be fine Mama. Really. I've survived this long, haven't I?"

Both females gave each other and ironic smile. Moving onto her grandfather, who looked ready to cry -not that he'd ever admit it-, she pulled a glowing Omamori from the pocket of her jacket and handed it to him.

"I know you tried to warn me before about all of this gramps. But I'm not going to say sorry for not listening," Kagome said as she saw her grandpa huff at her.

"Instead, I apologize for being a burdensome grandchild. I know you expected me to follow tradition and become the next head priestess," Kagome paused dramatically, "but as you can see I've got my hands tied. Plus if I'd heeded any of those warnings, I wouldn't be here where I am today."

Her grandpa gave her a soft, sad smile at Kagome's wistful expression. A sudden thought occurred to him and he slyly grinned, "I suppose if you didn't end up where you are now. I wouldn't have had any other opportunity to use my vast extensive knowledge of illnesses~", her grandpa's teasing tone almost made her want to groan at all the ridiculous excuses he came up with.

"I will never know how and why people ever believed you." Kagome said dully.

Finally coming to her brother almost made her want to cry again. _Gods he's grown_. She did a final once over on his features that have been slowly losing the baby fat. She almost grinned when she spotted the now prominent Adams apple. _Still shorter than me though_. Her observation made her giggle causing her brother to narrow his eyes.

"What's so funny?" His cheeks had puffed out in a pout.

"Just wondering when you'll start climbing a tree," Kagome teased.

Her brother just lightly punched her on the shoulder then proceeding to crush her in a bear hug, "Don't be gone too long, Nee-chan…"

Kagome's eyes softened, "No promises, Souta." Remembering an important fact, she leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "Have you decided?"

Feeling him nod against her shoulder, she resisted the urge to grin like a maniac, instead she squeezed him tighter, "Good luck, Outoto."

"Thanks Nee-chan, apparently training starts tomorrow. I'll get stronger, just you wait." _And I honestly can't wait to see the day where you walk with that uniform_.

Pulling back before anyone else got suspicious she went to sit on the lip of the well. Turning back one last time she bid them a final farewell before jumping into the depths of the well.

* * *

Kagome felt the wind rush by her before the feeling of utter weightlessness engulfed her being. A voice that seemed to come from everywhere yet within her once again asked, " _Time or pass Milady?_ "

Mentally debating she quietly whispered, "Pass for now."

" _But of course Milady._ " The otherworldly voice answered.

Not a moment later she was no longer staring into the colourful void of space but into the free skies of Feudal Japan. Kagome's eyes softened and her smile brightened when she realized a multi-coloured butterfly empress had secretly followed her. _Thanks onee-sama._


End file.
